The present invention provides a methodology means for data transmission through the drill string and relates generally to a logging-while-drilling tool and more particularly to an improved logging-while-drilling tool by which measurements of downhole conditions within a borehole are telemetered to the surface of the earth by means of a wave passing upward through the drilling fluid and which wave may be positive or negative pressure pulses or both.